Dance it Away
by Liz Loe
Summary: Mina releases stress by going out dancing but what happens when she hears Kunzite's voice over the crowd...


AN: This is what happens when I finally watch Sailor Moon Crystal…

Mina and Kunzite

The room was dark and that's just how Mina liked it. You could hear the music from the club bursting onto the streets as the long line of kids waited to get in. Mina didn't have to wait she went right up to the guard and winked, it was her standard payment for entry. Mina had been coming here often, maybe a little too often just to clear her head. Rei had the shrine, Lita cooking, even Ami had studying to help them get over the trauma of battle. Mina on the other hand chose this place, with the lights flashing on and off surrounded by people she didn't know and didn't care to know. Mina sashayed herself onto the dance floor, many heads turned to look her way, she was a rare beauty. Her smile was electric and her lips called to you without a word, the goddess of love in human form. Mina quickly found a man to dance with, tall jet black long hair, she wrapped her arm around his neck and right when he thought he had her for the night she would blow him a kiss and move on to her next victim. Half the club goers were in love with this mysterious blond that would come in and dominate the club for one night.

"Ahh I love peace," Lita stretched, the girls had just gotten out of school, Ami smiled to her friend nodding speaking about how she had more time for studies. Mina on the other hand stayed quite until her opinion found it's way out.  
"It doesn't feel like peace to me," all of them still rattled by the final battle with beryl to was hard to speak of peace when Mina was half dead just a week ago. All of the girls looked at their leader, their sad glance all spoke the same words.  
"Mina they aren't coming back," Rei's voice was soft, as if it would lighten the blow of her words.  
"That doesn't mean I'm not effected by it!" Mina shouted, it made the group halt, eyes wide by Mina's sudden anger. "It's harder for me, I had my memories back long before you girls. To finally have Kunzites memories back to see him die right in front of me, it just doesn't feel very peaceful for me," Mina was just saying things all the girls felt. It was nice seeing their princess finally be with her prince but when they look around for their own loves the sharp reminder that they were casualties of war would sting.

"They might come back," Ami tried to offer but they all gave Mercury a look like she was in dream land.  
"Only the imperial crystal could do something like that and it's not like we are going to go up to Serena and say 'hey wonderful that you got your man back, can you do the same for us?' even if they were alive we have no way of finding them," Lita said and they all nodded. It seemed fruitless, Mina sighed this was eating up too much of her thoughts, she certainly needed to go out tonight again…

Mina winked to the tall red head and moved away from him; he knew his time was up. She was far from done dancing, turning to the strong lights her eyes caught her next dance partner and moved toward the girl and pulled her into dance. Mina wasn't picky, she would dance with whomever was hungry for her attention. All Mina was craving was the close feeling that jumps to the heart when someone looks into your eyes and begs for attention. Once the feeling goes away, Mina does too; she winked to the girl and found another man to dance with, his cool smile and strong muscles reminded her of Kunzite, and well she does have a type… She moved up close to him and even let him touch her hair, something she was very strict about and in return she pulled him a little closer. Mina was willing to break some rules with this man.  
'I am coming for you, are you waiting for me,' Mina's eyes suddenly shot open wide and she pulled away from the man she was dancing with. Mina swore she heard Kunzites voice and franticly looked around the dark club for his face. She saw nothing and even though she slowly moved closer to the guy she was dancing with, after that she didn't feel right. Mina left the club early, Kunzites voice still ringing in her head.

Mina was in the clouds the next day; everyone was starting to get worried. Normally the team leader was much more in tune to the conversation but it was hard to get Mina's attention let alone get her to talk. They wanted to say something but with yesterday's outburst the girls let it slide. Mina tapped her chin, maybe she should tell them about the voice, tell the scouts she certainly herd Kunzite last night, she had no doubt about that now. Still Mina wanted to keep this to herself, hearing a voice in her head wasn't a good sign, being a senshi or not…

"Going out again?" Artimis asked he was curled up on the end of Mina's bed all ready to go to sleep. Mina turned to her small companion a faint smile on her lips,  
"Yes, just to clear my head," she finished putting on her hearings and moved to the door to put on her heals.  
"Be safe," Artimis yawned knowing full well if anyone tried to mess with Mina they would be in a world of hurt. Mina simply nodded to Artimis and fled out the door and downtown. It didn't take her long before reaching the club and blowing a kiss to the guard as she walked in like she owned the place. Through the dark light she could tell there was more people here then before and a small smirk curled on her lip. Maybe tonight she would get the relief she was craving.

Mina tossed her hair to one side exposing her neck to the tall man she was dancing with. He ran his hand along her exposed neck and Mina briefly closed her eyes, she was certainly running away from her problems at a sprinters pase. Mina moved closer to her dance partner smiling up to him egging him on. The man smiled back and leaned in to kiss her neck. Suddenly Mina felt herself pulled away from her dance partner and her back ran into a tall man's chest his hand still on her wrist. Mina never let herself be pulled around by anyone. If they wanted to dance they would wait their turn and right when Mina was about to turn around and teach this man a lesson his husky voice wafted into her ear.  
"Waiting was never your strong suit," Mina froze, her body suddenly went ridged, it was Kunzites voice. Mina's old dance partner was smirking, waiting for Mina to give this tall silver haired man a piece of her mind but was shocked when Mina blew the man a kiss and turned into Kunzites arms.  
"You were never one for dancing," Mina couldn't help but smile; he was in citizen clothing still much taller then her. The same strong green eyes not clouded by mind control and his cool arrogant smile she loved to wipe off his face. He didn't reply instead he pulled her close and laid kisses down her neck swaying to the music. Mina blushed at the close contact, he was always very affectionate in private in their past life but never in such a public place.  
"I go where you go," Kunzite said reaching into her hair; he missed the feeling of her soft locks running through his fingertips. Everyone at the club was quite surprised by this newcomer. Their goddess of love never let anyone get that close to her, let alone kiss her and she was talking to him, her sweet melodic voice was barely herd over the loud music. Mina closed her eyes and leaned into Kunzites strong frame and inhaled his smell, still the same as ever. Mina didn't even mind him moving his hand to her waist moving it to the beat of the music; this wasn't like court dancing they did hundreds of years ago and Kunzite liked that. Mina shook her head, she needed to stop getting lost in the moment and ask him questions!  
"What are you doing back alive?" she playfully hit him on the chest, Kunzite grabbed up her arm and kissed her wrist and wrapping it around his neck with a smirk. She wasn't going to get those answers out of him right now but Mina frowned he was always good at distracting her. She pulled back from him and gave him her signature wink all the club goers knew this was her sign she was moving on but Kunzite wouldn't have it. He quickly wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. Mina was quite shocked, she forgot how Kunzite was the only one she would let take control and he was certainly proving it. He nestled his face into heir hair and repeated the same words,  
"I go where you go," Mina threw her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms. He smiled holding her off the ground their faces level she looked at this face and into his eyes, the same strong features that haunted her dreams.

"I waited for you know. Honestly you're the only man I will ever kiss," and with that Mina leaned in and kissed him her eyes closing and she allowed herself to get lost in the moment. His strong arms never let her go, even though everyone around them might gawk at Mina's sudden lust over the new comer they were floating in their own world until they separated. Mina grabbed his and winked,

"You must show me where you live Mr. Kunzite," Mina said playfully pulling his arm off the dance floor. Kunzite raised his eyebrow at her very lofty suggestion;  
"If we go there you will find three other roommates slowly coming to grips not living in a castle…" all the generals never lived in an apartment complex and certainly showed it. Mina giggled at the image of all four generals sharing one bathroom.  
"Then we will go to mine, all we have to do is hide from Aritmis," she already had him out of the club and down the street, everyone dancing was surprised Mina was leaving with someone.  
"Oh we have had enough practice doing that I'm sure we can manage," he laughed remembering back at the moon palace where the two first met. The couple walked down the dark street, street lamps lighting their way as Mina slowly realized that her true love was back in her life and she would never let him leave her like he had done in the past ever again.

"So how did you come back?"  
"Oh Serenity brought us back she didn't tell you?"  
"… She missed that topic in our last meeting actually…."


End file.
